The Rise of Darkness
by Veor Hrdenda
Summary: Takanuva was falling towards the Energized Protodermis, were it not for an intervention by Tahu the toa of fire he would be as dead as Makuta. Fates are twisted and rewritten. The sky turns to ash, and the ground to magma. Takanuva's world is destroyed, leaving only a hellscape in its place. Idea belongs to someone else. AU, also Humanized because I decided it would work better.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer that makes no sense to put in, but we put in anyways, I do NOT own Bionicle, obviously, otherwise you know, it would still be a theme, it would have a lot more Morally dubious decisions and everyone would fail in the end and die long painful deaths, also there would be female members of each tribe, more varied toa teams, etc.**

 **I was having an argument with myself on writing this, well more particularly, how to write this. Originally I was going to write it as entirely Normal Bionicle. Except I had ideas for later scenes or stories set in the universe that worked better with humans. So I'm going with Humanized, maybe I'll change my mind and quit and go back to writing it as normal Bionicle, but whatever, this is how I'm doing it for now.**

 **This is an AU by the way, it is set during/after the Mask of Light. I did NOT come up with the idea for this Alternate Universe, credit goes to someone else, I am not sure who, because I forgot who it was, since this idea was suggested by someone like a full year ago. So whoever they are this idea is awesome, and I love it, unfortunately they never did anything with it, which is why I am writing this.**

* * *

CHAPTER 1: A Twist In Fates

Takanuva watched the celebrating matoran from his spot on the stone ridge at the edge of the Mangai. Once, not long before, there had been a city there, a city where he lived, at least when he wasn't adventuring. During the battle with the Rahkshi it was destroyed, sinking into the deep lava flow of the volcano. Half of him hated himself for not being there to defend it, he never realized how much he would miss it, not until he could never return.

Maybe he was redirecting, his best friend, Jaller, had died as well, he threw himself at a Rahkshi to save him, to get Takua to save the island, to fulfill his duty. "Well, you did it Jaller. I saved everybody. I would have died doing it was well, if Tahu hadn't grabbed me before I fell into that energized Protodermis, well I'd be dead right now."

Takanuva let out a deep, heartfelt sigh. Looking up he tried to look happy, brushing his golden-blond hair from his eyes. The white circlet around his head with a glowing amber-stone in the center seemed off with him wearing it. Once it had been a burden, the Mask of Light, it had been in its full helmet form then. Takanuva tried to smile, as the Matoran, and the Toa spent time smiling and talking, being cheerful and glad that Makuta was finally gone.

Suddenly he heard it, a noise like a thousand thunder claps, a great roaring noise, the earth quaked below him, shaking, and the Mangai bubbled, the rocks began to slide into the volcano. Takanuva rushed forwards grabbing the nearest matoran away from the edge. The red haired group of matoran thanked him, the other Toa were helping to clear away the other matoran, moving further from the rim of the Volcano. Then Takanuva saw him, Vakama stood at the volcano's edge, he turned trying to run, but seemed slow, he was old now, much older than the others, and as he ran he seemed so slow. Takanuva stood frozen, just as he had been before when Jaller threw himself at the Rahkshi, he watched as the eldery man, with greying red hair tripped, falling onto the dark stone ground, Takanuva let out a cry as the stone shelf broke away sliding into the magma.

Takanuva stood there blinking, and then the world exploded in front of him. Fire shot from the depths of the mountain, painting the skies black with ash and smoke, debris crashed down as the lava spread across the mountain side. Screaming woke Takanuva from his moment of distraction, he ran towards the sound throwing the matoran from their place. Then everything fell silent, looking up Takanuva saw it, in the smoke were two red glowing eyes. Once more thunder sounded through the air, not true thunder, it fell and rose as if it were laughter. Then the voice spoke, as deep as the earth, loud and hollow, the depths spoke.

 **"How Pathetic you all are. Toa trying to save everyone, Matoran running away, as usual, allowing your world to break, and burn around you. I must thank you all, after all I could not have become this without your help, you in particular were of great help Takua. You let me become this great and magnificent being before you. What shall you do? Plead for Mercy? Try and Fight me? Well, I must say that it will be amusing."** The voice spoke, so loudly it was almost deafening.

"We shall stand united against you Makuta, as we always have before. We are Toa, from now until we die." This voice belonged to Gali, the young woman's mask had activated, her blue hair was carefully stowed away inside the helmet.

The laughter started again, **"Shall you indeed? No, I think that you will be too busy to Unite. After all, how can unite when the island itself is divided?"**

The earth began to let out a groan as it tore itself open, fire spewed from the earth, as the Matoran ran, away from the long visible crack forming across the earth infront of them. Takanuva stepped back unable to stop the earth from tearing itself apart, unable to do anything of value to save them.

The sky above was black, there was no starlight, no moonlight, only the dark grey-black of the dark stars. The red glowing eyes faded, and Takanuva looked around. The world had changed in a minute, everything he had known was gone, and the island was under Makuta's control. Takanuva whispered under his breath, "I'm sorry Jaller, I guess I failed. I couldn't defeat Makuta, I couldn't save you."

The ground shook again, and the skies seemed to burst with thunder. "Takanuva, we need to go. This place, it is not safe. We need to head for Le-Koro."

Takanuva looked up, Gali stood there. Her yellow eyes seemed to be brimmed with tears, all of them had failed, their Unity had gotten them no where. He nodded, looking back one last time at the giant scar that now ran across the face of the island. Then the Toa and the Matoran began their march towards Le-Koro. A place they hoped would bring them at least some safety.

* * *

 **That was the First chapter. Like I said originally I was going to write this out as a Normal Bionicle Story, but I have ideas for this that might work better if it isn't a Normal Bionicle Story. So if you missed out this is an AU. Jaller is still dead since we never got Takutanuva, or whatever you call him to bring Jaller back. Jaller might come back by the end of this story, depends how I feel, or if I think it is possible.**

 **Please note, I'm thinking of doing this story as a Trilogy, or possibly four stories. By the way to better clear up the Makuta Stuff, Makuta is partially in control of the island, but he is trapped in the Mata Nui body, which is asleep as well. Meaning Makuta is the universe below them as well. Why Makuta doesn't just kill them all is because he does not consider them a Threat right now. After all Makuta is not just the island, but the Universe, how could a couple of Toa possibly defeat him?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, if you have commented upon the last chapter, well too bad, this one was written write after the first one, meaning before the first chapter was even published. I will not have received your responses, however I will probably write Chapter Three after I see the responses to Chapter One. MEANING I am not Ignoring you. I am simply unaware of your thoughts, so do not complain or whine about it.**

 **Anyway... This is Chapter Two of Part One.**

* * *

CHAPTER 2: Death and Banishment.

Takanuva looked over the ridge in shock. What had once been lush ripe forests was now an ash covered wasteland. There were glimpses of green here and there, and Takanuva was convinced there was more forest beyond what he could see, but none was clear or visible. Where they stood the region was as dead as the forests around Ta-Koro had been when Takua first awoke on that beach two years ago.

Lewa stood at the edge, his eyes filled with tears, he sank to his knees, "My home, it is gone-lost. I need-want to search-find anything, there might be... something-anything."

The Toa of Air turned away, his green hair swaying in the breeze as his lopsided circlet changed into a mask. Leaping from the cliff tops he launched into flight, spreading his twin blades to act as glider wings. Gali looked down, sitting back against a rock. Tahu turned, glaring at Takanuva, before grumbling and heading off towards some nearby rocks. The others took their places sitting down as well, or setting up camps, depending on the matoran, or toa.

"The scar must of run through the Fau Swamp, the Gas probably exploded and the fire started from there." Takanuva said, his voice was quiet, and uncertain. He had failed everyone. Makuta was in power because of Takanuva.

"This is awful. Did any of the matoran go back before us? If any of them died, I..."

Takanuva frowned, racking his mind to try and remember, pausing he sighed, "Yes, Kongu, and Neyma."

"Neyma? I actually remember her, she was always tagging along with Kongu wasn't she. Didn't she become his second on a Gukko bird for a while?" Gali asked.

"Yes, I suppose that anyone could do a better job than me, we almost died too many times for my liking when I helped him." Takanuva smiled at the memory, but it felt hollow and cold. He knew deep down, that he would never again exist in a time when that was an option. No matter how much he wanted to.

"I knew you had met, I wasn't sure how close you were though." Gali said.

"We weren't close. We worked together a few times, we were friends, barely. I know Tamaru much better, even if only because I was in charge of commanding him, Kapura, and the others when we were defending Kini-Nui." Takanuva said.

"We have to keep hoping they made it. We've already lost a Turaga, and we just lost Jaller, no more deaths. Not for a while at least I pray."

Takanuva looked up from the dust around him, blinking he saw an unexpected sight, a single Gukko bird diving and weaving between lightning strikes. For a moment Takanuva thought the Gukko bird was surely lost, but it dove, launching towards the ground as it crashed. Landing only a few meters from where the Toa were. Takanuva and Gali leapt to their feet, running towards the fallen Gukko bird. The pilot clambered out, he gave a grin, his teal green hair flashing in the light, his armor was covered in dirt and grime, his face was powdered darkly by ash, and the young Matoran wore a pair of yellow flashing flight goggles. "Yes yes, don't get too excited-happy, I'm alive-breathing, so talk-cheer."

"You Forgot-Left me, you big-large cheer-talking fool-idiot. Now, stop prance-walking like a Toa-Hero, and help-rescue me." Another voice yelled from under the Gukko.

"Oh yes, Neyma's Alive-talking as well. Why all the gloom-grim look-faces?" Kongu asked, looking over the crowd as he pushed the Gukko aside to reveal a young woman, with bright green eyes and short green hair, she too had yellow goggles over her face, and her armor was scratched and dented, her face was also covered in Ash.

"The sky, if it's so full of lightning, how likely is it Lewa could fly in and out?" Takanuva asked, looking worried as he examined the sky.

"Not probable-likely? But don't Worry-fret, Lewa is a Toa-Hero, much more quick-fast than us. He can make-do it." Kongu replied, leaning against the dead armored bird.

"One of us should look for him..." Gali said, looking around.

"I'm on it Sister. Don't worry, I'll be back in a moment." The Toa of Stone replied, tapping his circlet, which expanded into the curving strange make of Speed that he wore, dashing off through the field of ash, leaving a line of dark grey dust behind him.

"We should help him, the idiot will get himself killed that way." Gali said holding her fingers on her own circlet, this time instead of turning into her mask of water breathing, it turned into a mask of speed. The dark skinned Toa of water burst off running after Pohatu.

A few moments later, the two Toa returned, Gali seemed to be in shock. Her breathing was shallow, and fast. "You need to see this."

Her words were not excited, or happy, it was like she was trying to cut herself off from her emotions, her eyes seemed to plead for someone to comfort her. Takanuva was tempted to hug her, whatever she had found was not good. "Ok, we can go, but how many of us, at least one of us needs to stay here and guard the matoran."

"I can stay." The bronze skinned Toa of Stone said. His light brown armor gleamed in the darkness.

"The rest of us will go then. Whatever this is, if you really think we should all be there, we should all be there." Takanuva said.

A few minutes later when they arrived Takanuva blinked, he felt sick. Whatever had done this was twisted beyond imagination. Hanging from a now burnt and dead tree was a body. Lewa's body to be precise, the dark green blood of the Toa was used to spell out words on the ground. _I'm Coming for you All. So run, and hide, otherwise you might just die._

Tahu turned, his red hair waving, he pulled his twin blades from his sides and stepped forwards snarling, his red-pink eyes gleamed with rage. "This is your fault Chronicler. You should never have become a Toa." The Toa of Fire said, his sharpened blades glowing with heat.

"Tahu Stop this, he could not have known this would happen. None of us could." Gali said stepping into Tahu's path.

"He brought this hell down on all of us. As soon as the Matoran are safe, he leaves." Tahu snarled, glaring at Gali.

"Tahu, we are not blindly following you, we need to vote on this, and talk about it like reasonable people." Gali said.

"This isn't a Democracy Gali, you put me in charge, well I'm being in charge. Takanuva caused all this, so his punishment is banishment. If it was up to me, it would be execution." Tahu said, stepping away.

Gali was about to say something when Takanuva put a hand on her shoulder, "Don't Gali. He's right this is my fault. I do not deserve the mantle of Toa, or to call you Sister."

"It is your choice then. I cannot stop you. We should not stay here." Gali said.

"Ko-Koro is the closest. I think it is logical we go there." Kopaka said, his voice was as cold and cut off as ever.

"Some of the people of our villages had already returned home before. I would wish to head to what remains of Onu-Koro, Turaga Whenua has already returned, and I would wish to see him well." The Mahogany skinned Toa of earth said, his darkly colored armor and larger build made him contrast with the others.

"Go. The rest of us can protect the Matoran, as long as Tahu doesn't force Takanuva to leave before we've even reach safety." Gali said, looking at Tahu with a glare.

"He can stay to protect the matoran, after all we cannot banish him from walking near us can we, but as soon as we reach Ko-Koro, he leaves, permanently." Tahu said, turning away and heading back towards the matoran.

* * *

 **Well that is chapter two. I did not at all intend to make Takanuva and Gali as anything more than friends, I'm going to stand by that, I feel like I may have written them as a bit shippable, but I don't know you tell me. I mean, I'd enjoy writing this out entirely.**

 **BY The Way... Yes Neyma is a Female Le-Matoran, Yes it is not in the normal universe, guess what! I don't care, at all. I always found the one gender per tribe idea stupid, it is also already humanized, and an Alternate Universe, so I decided it did not really matter in anyway. Originally I was going to simply state that each tribe could be both genders, but I liked the idea of Neyma, who will maybe, just maybe, act as a love interest for Kongu... but heck I don't know, I'm making this all up as I go along, however there will be more OCs later on, also more Matoran from the Ignika and Chroniclers Company. Did you notice that Tamaru and Kapura mention?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello.**

 **I'm going to request right now that you REVIEW this story, since it would be useful for me so that I can figure out how parts of this will flow and how well it will work as a Story, so yeah, also which characters would you want to see, clearly some won't show up for obvious reasons, but within a reasonable extent.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: In the Company of Friend**

Hahli moved with the crowd of lightly armored matoran, her own smooth armor was a mix of bright blue, and sky blue, her skin was dark, and her eyes were yellow, her hair was bright blue and short. As she examined the crowd she spotted one of her friends, Macku, the beautiful dark skinned girl had a gentle smile, her shoulder length hair was the same shade as Hahli's, as was her armor, with her was the bronze skinned Hewkii, whose hair was a orange-brown, and eyes were a light green, his build was athletic, and he carried his Kohli stick with him constantly.

Other than the two lovebirds she saw Nuparu, the dark skinned, orange haired inventor, whose armor was black and orange. Kongu, teal haired, pale skinned and dressed in green armor, Matoro, quiet and pale skinned his hair was a color of sand blue. She had met each of them at least once or twice, they seemed good enough people, reasonable. She was glad they were here, she had to talk to someone, and it might as well have been them.

She had told Macku, and Hewkii to fetch the others, they needed to make some plans, or she thought they did, unfortunately the others seemed to have decided on bringing people with them. Instead of the intended six matoran, excluding herself, she had ended up with almost twelve. Neyma had followed Kongu, she smiled as she walked with them, her bright green hair and blue eyes flashing, Hewkii had invited his partner in the Kohli team Hafu, who was somewhat handsome, though not to the extent he thought he was, he carried carvers tools at his side, Hafu and Macku seemed to have seen each other and thought it was a good idea to bring the entirety of the Chronicler's Company, Kapura, the red haired, pale skinned, and amber eyed Ta-Matoran stood off, he moved impossibly, appearing somewhere completely differently with one footstep, despite this he did give somewhat sage advice, Tamaru, he was a nervous wreck, pale skinned with light green hair and bright eyes, he was the only Le-Matoran Hahli had ever met that was afraid of heights, Taipu, a strong, dark haired, dark skinned Onu-Matoran, he was not bright, but his strength made up for his missing brains, and Kopeke, a silent, pale, grey haired, Ko-Matoran.

Despite their numbers they seemed less useful than her alone. There was much squabbling among them as they sat down, arguments arose quickly, the group had been traveling for a while in the dusty wastes of the world, and were now sitting along the scar, a place that represented their current situation. Hahli was trying to get them to be quiet, they had moved a bit away from the other Matoran of the crowds. Finally she let out an annoyed yell, "Would You All Just Shut UP?"

The others turned to look at her, she blushed, but stood up straight looking them over, "I called you here for a reason, the Toa plan to banish Takanuva, we cannot, and I mean absolutely, cannot, allow this to happen. If we lose Takanuva everything we've fought for is lost as well, so we have two options, we either tell the Toa to stop and think, maybe with more than just words, or we have to flee when they banish him, because the moment he dies we lose, and we all know there is a Toa killer on the loose." Hahli spoke clearly, though her words were not perfect to describe the situation they were in, but they understood for the most part.

"Why should we save Takanuva? He's the one who got us into this whole mess, creating this world we're now stuck in." Hafu said from the back.

Hahli frowned, Hafu would probably be the hardest to convince, he was a self-centered jerk, in fact it was somewhat surprising that he had actually gone to help in the Chronicler's Company in the first place, "He's still the Toa of Light, he's still saved us before, more than once. As a Matoran, we all make mistakes, and that includes you, your Egoness."

"I'm going to have to tell Nuju about this, you know that correct?" Matoro said from the back.

Hahli sighed, of course Matoro was going to tell Nuju, she should have calculated that before hand. Then it was Kongu's turn, "We're just matoran, what can we do? We could never fight-defeat the Toa-heroes, and we definitely couldn't brave-travel the wastes all on our lonesome."

"You're right Kongu, we can't do anything alone. It is good then that we aren't. You fought to save the Toa before, to save your villages, let us do so again, I would rather brave the wastes and die than simply die following the Toa blindly to our dooms." Hahli replied.

"Fair-smart enough." Kongu replied.

"I think it wise to protect the Toa of Light, he is powerful, he should not stand alone." Kapura said.

"I've always got your back, and you know it." Macku said grinning madly.

"If I don't go you'll all probably die, so I'm in." Hewkii said a small frown on his face.

"I may not be brave-courageous, but I am loyal-friendly, I will go-follow you." Tamaru said.

"Perhaps Nuju would allow it, if he knew that we were doing something important." Matoro said.

Kopeke nodded silently.

"There might be something I can do to help, perhaps with the right pieces a device for traveling fast?" Nuparu said, the gears in his mind moving rapidly.

"I'm not getting left-forgotten out-behind of saving-rescuing the world-universe." Neyma said with a grin on her face.

"I shall help, Takua was my friend, so we must protect him." Taipu said in his blunt, childish manner.

"Well then, I'm in, after all with the world in this state you'll need someone to fix it up, and as I am a master carver it should be me." Hafu said, a small smile on his face, nobody commented on the fact that he had used agreeing to help them to complement himself.

Takanuva looked down at the scar, the mark of his greatest failure. He created a hellscape destroyed his home, killed Lewa, and let his bestfriend die. He was the greatest villain in Mata Nui's history, and if not that at least the greatest failure. The doubts whispered around him in the shadows, he knew the darkness was coming in greater number than before, the Toa would all be doomed, the matoran would die, especially if a Toa Slaying monster was running around in the wastes. The last stronghold was Ko-Koro, protected by the bitter cold and steep slopes of Mount Ihu, a place Takanuva was now banished from. He had not mentioned it to anyone, but somehow the matoran seemed to know, somehow they sensed that he was once again an outcast banished from their society, his pride was his downfall, like before.

* * *

 **LE-MATORAN ARE AWFUL!**

 **Ok... not Le-matoran... Tree-speak, or Chute-Speak is awful, I like Le-Matoran in general, just not... the way they speak, especially when I include three of them in a story, in one scene... I originally gave them more lines in the first draft but cut back because I lost the first two drafts and decided that I would much rather just avoid Tree-Speak as much as possible...**

 **REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Honestly, this might be the hardest chapter to write. Maybe, because it is kind of just filler. But whatever.**

* * *

 **A War in the Heart**

The cold cliffs, and icy slopes of Ko-Wahi were dangerous to trek through, while the Ko-Matoran were doing well the rest were either shivering in the intense cold, or moving at such slow paces that the Ko-Matoran seemed to think they were idiots. The only matoran who was moving faster than the Ko-Matoran was Kapura, whose ability to 'get places quickly, by moving slowly' was allowing him to press ahead. Hahli cursed him under her breath, which annoyingly turned to mist as she breathed out. She glared at it angrily, before pressing upwards into the icy mountains.

Hahli shivered as she moved, the wet snow she could deal with, she was used to water she was a Ga-matoran after all, she could not deal with the cold, and the way that the air burnt against her skin. That was beyond her ability to cope with. As she moved through the icy sludge she saw what they were moving towards, the well hidden city of Ko-koro. The snow blew up around it, making it hard to spot, along with its pale colors that matched the ice and cold. She had been there before, she had faced off with them in a game of Kohli, the city was filled with unspoken words, it was not silent though, the wind made noises against the stone, creating howling sounds, so it was half a silence, not a full one.

Takanuva examined the walls of Ko-Koro, they were a sign to him, a symbol of his banishment. He stood at a fork, where his path, and those of his friends and allies, both Matoran and Toa, parted. He turned, examining the vast crowd of shivering and downtrodden matoran who were making their way into the city. He sighed, turning, a voice cried out from behind him. "Wait, Takanuva, Toa of Light, wait."

As he turned back he saw Nokama, the elderly Turaga of Ga-Koro standing there, "I have come to tell you. The toa of fire may have banished you, and your allies may seem lost, but there is always hope. The stargazers have seen many things, and this was not one of them. Perhaps your path leads in a separate direction than ours, but I think you shall find aid wherever you go. To many you remain Takua, the Chronicler, Toa Savior, and leader of the Company. There are those who will follow you to war, and they may need to for in these dark days it is only a matter of time before war. So have faith, have strength, and do not fear the waters that would carry you."

Takanuva blinked, a bit confused by the Turaga's words, but he nodded, "I will take your advice as best I can."

"Good. Remember that, it would do you well, also remember that this is not truly your fault." Nokama said, a weary smile on her face.

People kept telling Takanuva that, that what happened wasn't his fault, he was weary of it though, it was his fault in most ways possible. It was his duty to kill Makuta, instead Makuta had only gained more power. That was in every thinkable use of the term, his fault. Blaming someone else was just an excuse for him to avoid the guilt. That was the truth about it, the entire truth. He nodded once more, turning away to leave.

Hahli, Macku, and Hewkii, had taken enough supplies that Hahli had been sure someone would notice. Looking at the sharp blade now hanging across her back she actually felt disappointed that they hadn't noticed. Hewkii had decided to keep with his Kohli Stick as a weapon, which Hahli suspected would end terribly. Macku on the other hand had found some sharper knives to use, the others would be meeting them at the main gates, and when they did the group would head out. They would follow the tracks of Takanuva as far as they could, a group stood a much better chance than anyone, even a toa would alone. "So, how are we going to do this, blow up the gates, or tunnel through the rock to get out?" Macku said, a little too excitedly.

"No, I was thinking we would just open the gates." Hahli replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, sure that works as well." Macku replied.

"Damnit, here comes Hafu. He'll probably have stopped seven times to carve a statue of himself before we even reach the bottom of the snow drifts." Hewkii said looking at Hafu, who was grinning as if he was very proud of himself, with a rope around his chest, a bag hanging off.

"Hafu, what did you do?" Hahli asked looking at the bag.

"Oh nothing much, just stole a lot of Kanohi disks, what have you guys done, what a Sword and A couple Knives, and is Hewkii really still using his Kohli stick?" Hafu said, pointing at Hewkii when he made the last comment.

"I'm almost ninety percent sure you're going to be using your Carving Pickaxe more than any of those disks." Hahli replied.

"Well obviously, the disks are for the others." Hafu responded with a smug grin. Hahli just sighed.

"Speaking of which, that looks like Taipu, and Kopeke." Hewkii said pointing to the two other matoran.

"Great, so we're just waiting on, Kongu, Matoro, Neyma, Nuparu, Kapura, and Tamaru." Hahli replied.

Over the next half hour the matoran gathered, explaining the different tools, and weapons they'd found, most of them were disks, the most common weapons in the matoran world. There were obvious reasons that they were good to use, they had a purpose in being flat and easy to make, they were also exceptionally easy to use. After another twenty minutes of organizing the weapons and assigning one or more to each person the group left, heading out into the snow drifts.

 **Listen full honesty, this wasn't a fun chapter to write, it probably won't be a fun chapter to read. I apologize for that, but things are slowing down before they speed up. Everything else was a bit rushed, and at this point I realized that the characters need way more time to develop before I continue down the previously planned story route. There will be fun, and interesting stuff ok, just not in this chapter. This is basically a way of moving the story from one point to another, it contains very little of the plot, and I apologize for that. I also may have made my Team of Matoran too big, don't worry it will be smaller later (I'm not saying people will die, and I'm not saying they'll all Live, I'm just saying the story might break the team up a bit so we have more time to focus on each character).**


End file.
